


Falcon's Restaurant For All Sentient Beings

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Tentacles, The alien has tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is bringing his boss to Sam's restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falcon's Restaurant For All Sentient Beings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Maria/Sam, Sci-Fi + Restaurant AU (Yaaaaaaay 200 followers!)
> 
> Requested by tumblr user kat8therude

“Watch the tentacle, Ihm,” Sam said, catching sight of Ihm’s oozy tentacle. He grabbed a lid and slipped it on over the soup. Just in time as a glob of ooze dropped on the lid.

Ihm said something in his native language and Sam turned to look at him, meeting the eyestalk that zie had turned to look at him.

“I know, you can’t help it, Ihm, but ooze from a Dishran makes a human sick." 

Ihm replied, going to wash his tentacle off. Dishran’s naturally secreted an ooze, which other species actually enjoyed, except for humans. Granted having Ihm in the kitchen was more than worth it. Zes tentacles made zem able to do the work of several humans. All Sam had to do was remind zem to wash.

"Sam,” Phoeno said, appearing in the window. "it’s starting to get busy.“

"Let me get the pie into oven and I’ll be right out.”

Phoeno nodded, before she left the window. Sam bent back to his pie crust to finish crimping it. It should be done by the time Steve was ready for dessert. He finished it and slid the pie in the oven. He let Ihm know that he was going out and the kitchen was his. He reminded Ihm to keep an eye on the tentacle ooze. Zie shooed him off. Sam went to work taking orders, he spotted Steve in a booth. Steve was sitting across from what looked to be a dark haired women.

“Hey, Welcome to…” Sam trailed off as he looked at Steve’s companion. She was beautiful. "Falcon. Hi…"

The woman looked up at him. ”Hi.”

“Sam, meet my commanding officer, Maria,” Steve said. "Maria meet Sam. He makes the best Trocraberry pie this side of the galaxy.“

"Really?” Maria stated.

“Yeah, I just put one in, so it should be about ready to eat, if you know what you want.”

“Nerfburger with cheese and some of those tuber fries,” Steve said.

“I’ll have the same,” Maria said. “Steve’s got good taste and he’s not the only one that recommended this place.”

“Who else?”

“Sitwell.”

“Bald guy with glasses you brought last week.”

Steve nodded. “That’s the one.”

“He’s a foodie,” Maria added, smiling at him. "Jasper has yet to disappoint with a recommendation.“

Sam grinned. ”Well tell him I said thanks for the compliment.”

"I will,” Maria agreed, offering him a small smile.

Sam nodded. ”I’ll get your order in.”

Sam went back to work, stealing a few minutes to talk to Steve and Maria. They ate and seemed to enjoy it. It didn’t seem to take long, before they got up and left. Sam watched the pair of them go. He wondered if Maria would ever come back here.

“Here,” Phoeno said, handing him a napkin. 

“What’s this…” Sam said, taking the napkin and smiling when he saw the contact id. He grinned. "Cut the check! I’m getting a date!“


End file.
